


[Podfic] denotes the man

by rhythmia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Languages, M/M, Phichit Chulanont (very briefly) - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of elumish's fic "denotes the man" - Yuuri picks up languages the way he picks up step sequences—quickly and with as much hard work as innate skill. .
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] denotes the man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [denotes the man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831974) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



> Thanks to BabelGhoti for help with the Russian pronunciation! The Thai came from forvo.com, so....any and all pronunciation errors are entirely my own. Thanks to folks on the podfic discord helping me with the cover!

**Original text:** [denotes the man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831974) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish)

**Length:** 8:27, 6.10MB 

**Podfic Bingo squares:** record standing up, character of color

**Cover:** by rhythmia

**Cover image description:** Screencap of Yuuri in black workout clothes, skating in his home rink, with one arm extended back and one curled in front, prepared for a turn. Text on the wall reads: denotes the man. The boards around the rink include the flags for Japan, United States, Russia, Thailand, and Mexico. Credit text on the ice reads: written by elumish, performed by rhythmia. Text aligned with the swoosh of Yuuri's skates reads: a Yuri!!! on Ice podfic. On the bottom right is a Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology Volume 1 sticker and a Podfic Bingo 2020 sticker.

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l5yxobeqqnn4fwz/%25255BYuri%252521%252521%252521_on_Ice%25255D_denotes_the_man_-_elumish%25252C_rhythmia_%252528AO3_version%252529.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Llm1zNrbQtwyL777MkcCekCAgkjPulwV/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you to elumish for permission to record! This was created for the inaugural Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, Volume 1! (found here: <https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html>) 

Kudos and comments would be cool of you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> [If you're so inclined, you can reblog this Tumblr post](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/631801167610101760/more-podfic-for-the-chromatic-characters-podfic)
> 
> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
